Arresting Games
by Tozapen
Summary: Lin is bored with her current job as Captain, after a long day at work she comes home to seek peace and tea. But has her lovely evening rudely interrupted by a past friend.


A little Bumi x Lin

I don't own anything~

Lin Beifong let out a sigh. Another day on the streets and still no crimes. It's been three months since the events with Amon happened and everything else seemed boring. The rush Lin got from completely destroying those airships had sucked the fun out of everything she did now, those all out heists a gang of waterbenders had made Lin chase them from the far end of Republic City to the water that parted the city from the air temple.

There was no adrenaline at all. Not when she chased them through the city backalleys, nearly tearing up most of the concrete and earth behind them.

She bended her police uniform back into her closet. Her white tank top outlining her toned body. She didn't have her mother's short stature, but they did share the same taut muscle. She stretched, flexing her arms upwards and hearing a satisfying crack of her back she set down to fully relax on her bed.

The captain went into her small kitchen and set the kettle for some mint tea. While waiting for the water to boil she toyed with a few pebbles outside of her window. Closing her dark forest green eyes she let out a soft sigh.

Nothing has topped that adrenaline feeling since...Tenzin was last with her.

"For a guy who meditates and preaches peace of mind he give one hell of a headache." Lin said, closing her hand. The fine, smooth pebbles became a fine dust in the wind. She heard the kettle whistling.

As soon as she got up from the ledge she heard the whistling stop. Narrowing her gaze she reached for her coiled metal rope and walked toward the open room.

"Who's there?" She called out.

There was the pouring of water into a cup. A crush of tea leaves. A spoon clinking against a cup. And the sound of a chair scraping against the floor.

She bended the metal up around her arm, preparing to strike she stepped into the room and shot a coil of rope toward the sound. In a flash a chair flipped over on its side and a series of pinches on her arm completely shut off her bending. With a gasp she stepped back and tried to work with her other arm. Hard, workings fingers pressed against her other arm before she could react. The captain arched her back to dodge the next throw but instead she felt a hand press against her back and two fingers clutch her chin.

"You haven't change a bit, 'Fong." Bumi's voice made her open her eyes and let out a scoff.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting old friends," He grinned a familiar mocking smile, "The ol' Badly told me you'd be here."

"So you climbed in through my window?" Lin snapped at him. If she could only move her arms she'd have him down on the ground and arrested for trespassing.

"Well you certainly wouldn't open your front door if I rang." Bumi let out a booming laugh. The spirit of Aang's age old friend most certainly thrived within the man's chest.

"What makes you think I'd let you in through my window then?"

"Because you weren't expecting it." The Commander pinched her nose and snapped something against her wrists. She fell back with a yelp as her back hit the floor.

"Release me at once!" Lin protested, her arms unable to bend the metal handcuffs that chaffed her wrists.

"Not until we play a game," He set her on the table, "We used to play this you know. Before Baldy came along."

"Baldy knew a few things or two about _loyal_," BeiFong hissed, "Not just sex."

"No I'm pretty sure he knew only one of the two," Bumi leaned close to the metalbender, "You've been pretty bored lately, so I've heard."

"Now you're stalking me too?"

"So it is true," His lengthy infamous beard touched her chin, "You are bored. And you and I both know I'm the man to change that."

"Don't be so rash," Lin inched away from the man, feeling a heated sensation in her chest.

"But I'm not."

His breath was on her lips, deep brown eyes bearing into dark green.

"Oh, it seems the Fire Lord has taught you some manners," Lin said with soft surprise. Bumi never waited for permission, he always grabbed what he want and did what he wished.

Bumi smiled at the tease, pushed her toward him with his hand against the back of her head they embraced in a lengthy kiss. There was a heated friction between them as Lin so badly wanted to pull off his fire nation coat. Sensing the heat coming from her, he stripped free of the coat, removing his deep neck black shirt. She felt a hand cross under her shirt, warm fingers tickling the earthbender's firm stomach.

Bumi always liked that about Lin. She never kept herself soft. Always fighting back until she had nothing left. And Lin Beifong knew she'd meet an end, but she strengthened her body to one day meet that. The non-bender pulled away, grinning ever so slightly. The Beifong regained feeling in her arms, slipping her arms over her head with surprising flexibility she left her arms around Bumi's neck. He picked her up by putting both hands on her backside, lifting her from the table and carrying her onto the twin sized bed.

"A bit small don't you think?" Bumi asked.

"It wasn't made for two." She snapped.

"Fair enough." He shrugged and leaned down for another heated kiss. He kept Lin's arms above her head, the handcuffs restricting her movements. The Commander pulled her shirt easily over her head, he pressed his lips softly against the nape of her neck, hearing a small restricted groan gave him an unsatisfactory feeling. He went lower, sucking hard against her skin.

Finally, a moan that rippled through the stunning silence of the room. Still not satisfied he left her tight belly with a length of kisses ending at the waistband of her sweats. Bumi was surprised the metalbender hadn't broke free from her handcuffs yet. Inching the pants down he found no other garments to block his way. Leaning down softly he kissed her in a place that had long been forgotten as an instrument of pleasure. She let out a short straggled gasp, grinning at the pleasurable sounds he toyed with her with his tongue.

"B-Bumi." She gasped.

Plunging forward her body arched, welcoming his pleasure tool with a warm embrace. He felt her fingertips softly grasp his hair.

_So she got her bending back. _Bumi thought. _Not even protesting against this. _

Soon they dug into his skin as he picked up his pace, refusing to stop until she came. With a loud sound of pleasure Lin twisted her hand into his hair, pulling him back up to her face. Her hand hovered around his belt, with a flick of her unchained wrist she tossed the metal belt onto the floor, flicking her finger down his pants zipper followed her movement. Releasing himself from tight briefs he set himself in front of her, requesting for her permission again.

She released her other hand, running both her hands through his hair again she pulled him in for a heated, hasty, tongue-fighting kiss. Both rapidly breathing as put his hands against his her body, easing into her body. Lin's eyes opened in a rush of pleasure, at once he pulled out and entered her once more. Her breathing becoming sharp, ragged gasps he quickened his pace. He felt legs close around his waist, urging him further in.

Within a matter of minutes Lin let out a scream of pleasure, Bumi tossing his head like a lion with his mane of messed and pulled brown hair. He lay next to Lin, breathing deeply. She turned toward him, an arm draped across his chest she smiled and pulled him in for another deep kiss.

Before he could realize what was happening Beifong bended the handcuffs around his wrists, clicking them around the bed post. Lin got up, her, not even bothering to cover herself as she stepped toward the dresser for a new outfit. Bumi's eyes trailed down her smooth back, checking the finely toned arse he was all too familiar with.

"May I ask where you're heading?" He asked, kicking a blanket over his exposed self.

"Out." She slipped into a casual shirt, jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Will she allow a fine gentleman to accompany her?" Bumi raised an eyebrow, doubting his hoped for answer.

"By the circumstances I doubt the fine _gentleman _she wants by her is not in for 'accompan-ing' right now." She looked back at him, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"How long am I going to stay here, 'Fong?" He pouted.

"I'm certainly not finished with you," She stuck her tongue out at him, "Not for a while. Make yourself comfortable."

"'Fong? Lin! Hey! I've got to be back at work in an hour!" Bumi shouted as she walked through the door.

She could only raise her longest finger back at her pleasure maker before she shut the door and locked it tight.


End file.
